Waking Up
by DragonFang2011
Summary: A few years ago, if someone had suggested she go out with Ryuga, she probably would've cried. Now... She stole a look at her lover and smiled. Now I can't imagine life without him. RyuKaru oneshot. Includes mention of GinMado. Rated T for nudity, suggestive themes, and (censored) cussing.


Kenta: DragonFang2011 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Ryuga: What is she doing?

Kyoya: She's reading a book. Duh.

Gingka: Lord of the Flies! I love that book! What? I can read!

Yu: Well, it must be a really good book, 'cause for once, she's ignoring us MFB characters. *sniffs* I've always knew this day would come... Fang's abandoning us! Ryuga, make her come back to us, please!

Me: Grr! Stupid pig's-head-slash-Lord-of-the-Flies! *shakes book angrily* Where the hell is Roger, dammit?

Gingka: *clutches chest* Gasp! She's already fallen for... *dramatic pause* ... Roger! Which somehow isn't surprising because the guy's a natural sadist who likes torturing people, and Fang just loves the bad-boy-type characters!

Yu: Ryuga, aren't you worried? You're getting replaced!

Ryuga: No.

Kyoya: I think I'm starting to fade...

Gingka: No, Kyoya, no! I'll miss you!

Ryuga: Can I have your mango tree when you're gone?

Kyoya: Wait, that's just fog from William's fog machine...

Gingka: William?

Yu: I changed my butler's name again!

Kyoya: Hey, readers, this story's a strong T for nudity, suggestive themes, and language, although the cuss words are censored! This is your last warning! All right then! Continue, while we try and get the book away from Fang!

* * *

Hikaru opened her eyes a little, letting her vision adjust to the morning sunlight that drifted through the window. She felt something warm next to her and scooted closer to the source, pulling the thin, tangled sheets over her body.

Her lover was still asleep, his bare chest rising and falling steadily, his body golden in the sun. His spiked hair was messy, and his white and red bangs hung in his face. She brushed them aside and smiled, snuggling closer to him, and listening to the beating of his heart. Her head was using his left arm as a pillow. She shifted, the sheets rustling with the movement, and traced his facial features with her fingertip.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep..._

She did this for what seemed like the longest time, then turned around so that her back was facing him and her neck was propped up more comfortably on his arm. He mumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer into the curve of his naked body, burying his chin into her hair as he stroked her belly.

Hikaru suppressed a giggle at the tickling sensation his playful hands left on her smooth skin. She rolled over slightly, her face turned to the ceiling, and slowly snaked an arm over his shoulder, stroking the soft hair on the nape of his neck.

"Mm... Ryuga..." she murmured.

"Hm?" He moved his head slightly.

The blue-haired girl turned her head and found herself staring into his sleepy face, eyes half-lidded, his long eyelashes covering the golden irises.

They shared a sweet kiss.

"Cover yourself up, will ya?" she muttered playfully.

Ryuga grinned drowsily and rubbed those golden eyes, tugging the sheet over his head. Hikaru ducked under the blanket as well, soaking in his warmth. She put a leg over his hips, running a hand over his smooth chest and six-pack.

"You do know that... what happened last night..." She searched for the right words, but her mind seemed to be muddled. She had never felt so intimate with him than she did the previous night, but she was wondering if they should have done it at all. "... I..." She felt herself redden, hoping that her lover didn't see through to her doubts.

_I'm not ready yet_, she told herself.

He hummed in pleasure, oblivious to her treacherous thoughts, tilted her chin up, and captured her lips in another kiss. Then, he sat up, yawning. He hopped off the bed and Hikaru found herself staring at his naked form as he raised his arms in a long, lazy stretch.

They showered together. She lathered the shampoo on his hair, ignoring his protest of, "I'm not a child anymore, Hikaru."

"Oh, come on," she said, giggling. "Just admit it—you like being babied."

"I don't!"

Soft, wet lips met, tongues dancing together; it was an intimate, passionate kiss with no battle for dominance—just enjoying each other's presences. Hikaru pulled away, panting and out of breath, and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Her doubts faded. "I love you, Ryuga."

She didn't have to wait long for his response.

"I love you too, Hikaru."

They finished their shower. Hikaru was the first out of the bathroom, wiping herself down quickly, running a comb through her silky, pale blue locks and making sure that each unruly strand of hair was in place. She re-entered the bathroom, pulling the bottom of a dark blue tank top over her stomach. "Hey, Rye?"

"Mm?" Her lover turned to her, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth. "Whatever you want."

Hikaru sighed in exasperation—he was always saying that, ever since they started dating two years ago; by now, she _should _beused to it. Unfortunately, she wasn't. "Ryuga, you've got to start asking for stuff you want," she told him.

He smirked. "But what if I don't want to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cereal it is, then."

He chuckled and pulled her into his warm, muscled embrace, planting a rough kiss on her shoulder. She winced slightly and craned her head to examine her shoulder. There was a bruise from a love bite she'd gotten the previous night. "Rye, look what you've done!" she said humorously. "Now I have to wear a jacket, or something."

He shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Sure, it was! You _bit_ me!"

"Like you didn't do the same to me." He pointed to a black and blue mark on his neck.

"Well, you started it," she said teasingly. She picked up the clothes that had been thrown on the bedroom floor, tossed them into the hamper, and made her way to the kitchen. "By the way," she said, turning on the faucet and running her hands under the trickle of water, "we're meeting Gingka and the others at Bey Park!"

She heard a groan from the other occupant of the apartment. "Do I have to?"

"If I'm going to be putting up with Kenta, and Yu for the next three hours, you're coming along for the ride, too!"

When Ryuga emerged from the bedroom, Hikaru was pouring cornflakes and milk into two ceramic bowls, humming softly under her breath. She felt her boyfriend nuzzle her neck from behind before he proceeded to the refrigerator, buckling his belt.

"Seriously, they're sixteen years old—they should act their age, and stop acting like mindless idiots." Ryuga tossed a half-empty carton of orange juice at her head. Hikaru snatched it out of the air just before it could hit her.

"Well," she said, suppressing a snicker, "you know how they are."

Ryuga smirked and slid two glasses over to her and she poured juice into them, marveling at how familiar they were with each other. A few years ago, if someone had suggested she go out with Ryuga, she probably would've cried.

_Now..._ She stole a look at her lover and smiled.

_Now I can't imagine life without him._

**oOo**

"Is that a hickey on your neck, Ryuga?" Yu yelled, waving his arms around like a madman. He was more hyper than usual that day. "Did you f*ck Hikaru last night, or something? How many times? Did she suck y—MMPHMMGHL!"

"Shush!" Ryuga practically strangled the teen, turning crimson under the disgusted glares they were receiving from the people passing by.

"Actually," Madoka said, "it's perfectly legal to have sex with your girlfriend."

"You shush too!"

"You don't just say those things in public!" Hikaru said, blushing. "It's indecent!"

Kenta rolled his eyes. "Yu! You're supposed to dance around them!"

"Oh, yeah!"

The two sixteen-year-olds circled the group, doing something that looked like a mix of the hula, the chicken dance, and the salsa—their attempt at dancing was so pathetic, it was funny. Hikaru almost laughed, if it weren't for their chant:

"Ryuga and Hikaru, lying on a bed, F-U-C—"

Ryuga and Gingka put the younger males into headlocks before they could say another letter. He obviously wasn't very fond of the message they were delivering. "They were so much tolerable when they were twelve," Hikaru muttered.

"Ah, the good old days!" Madoka sighed.

"You weren't dating Gingka back in 'the good old days,'" Hikaru reminded her friend. "And I was terrified of Ryuga." She stared at her lover as he gave Yu and Kenta a scolding whilst Gingka just laughed. "And now that the two of us are together, nothing can make me happier."

"Good point. But Yu and Kenta were such sweethearts back then."

"True that."

"Check off sex, then comes marriage," Yu chanted.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Kenta chimed in. "Sucking his thumb, wetting his pants, doing the—ACK!"

"I thought I told you two to shut the hell up!"

"Agh!" Kenta yelped. "Child abuse! Child abuse!"

"Rape!" Yu screamed.

"Shut up!"

More glares from the people.

"Hey, Hikaru!" Yu said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Hikaru asked, then winced, wanting to take it back—she regretted asking the question. _Who knows what's going on in that devious little mind of his? _He was probably just going to tease her about what happened between her and Ryuga.

"I got my driver's license yesterday!" Yu started shifting through his bulging wallet. "Business card, business card, coupon, gift card, cash, cash, cash, coin, girl's phone number—better hide that from Ju—gum, gum wrapper, lollipop stick—oh, god, how did that get here—cash, some more cash, Beyblade stickers... ah. There it is!" He whipped out a shiny white card with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

"Better not lose that," Gingka muttered. Kenta snickered.

Ryuga burst out laughing. _I love his laugh..._ "You look like you're about to rape the photographer!"

Gingka snatched the card out of Yu's hand. "Yeah, dude!" he exclaimed, his honey-colored eyes widening. "That's just creepy! What will Tsubasa say when he sees this?" He smirked evilly. "What will your _girlfriend_ say when she sees this?"

"'Oh. That looks like his usual face,'" Kenta said casually, in a high-pitched voice.

"That really hurt, Kenchi."

"Pfft."

"And Hikaru..." Yu had that wicked rape-face smile plastered on his lips. "Did you know that Ryuga has a bondage fetish? He told me that once. Huh? Huh?" He elbowed her side, waggling his orange-yellow eyebrows suggestively.

She blushed.

"Tendo..." Ryuga growled threateningly.

But the blond continued, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "And he said that he'd like being the submissive one for once!"

"Oh, really?" Hikaru crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "How's tonight, then?" she asked Ryuga. "We'll have another few rounds, and this time, you'll be the one on the bottom. I'm a sadist at heart, ya know?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! I never—"

"I know where you could get some stuff!"

Ryuga sent Yu a death glare. "I will rearrange your face."

Yu grinned. "Don't forget to buy some _toys_ for him, Hikaru!"

"You are disgusting, Yu Tendo!" Madoka snapped.

"What can I say? I'm sexy, and I know it."

Gingka, who had been silent for a while, spoke up. "So, did you guys really—"

"Shut up!" Hikaru and Ryuga chorused.

* * *

Me: You know a song that fits Roger? "Bring Me to Life," by Evanescence.

Ryuga: But that's _my_ song!

Kyoya: Huh. He _does_ care.

Me: I just _really love_ that song... *sigh* ... and Roger... It's beautiful, yet sad. I wish Roger was here... Oh, wait. *smacks forehead* I'm a Fanfiction author! I'll make him appear right now! *snaps fingers*

Roger: *appears* What the bloody hell? *puts down bloody spear* Where's the pig?

Me: You were killing a pig? Creepy!

Gingka: Then why are you smiling?

Kyoya: Why is Roger a twelve-year-old? You pedo...

Me: He's seventeen in this post-story note!

Roger: Really?

Ryuga: This is so unfair... *mutters* Stupid Roger...

Roger: *raises spear* What did you say?

Me: Ooh! Roger! Sharpen a stick at both ends, will ya?

Roger: *evil smirk* Gladly.

Kyoya: *to me* You're just doing this to spite Ryuga, aren't you?

Me: Maybe... But I like Roger, too, so it's a two-for-one deal!


End file.
